Iron Heart
by xxxthe-girl-who-was-on-firexxx
Summary: Read Iron Fey Generations first. Vic- I mean Raven is Fey, like her parents and brother, but she and her brother don't know. When she falls in love and learns what she is will her heart blacken? And if it does can her love snap her out of it? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Yay! New story!**

**Raven: *looks at me with horror* How did you ever think me up?**

**Me: I'm not always as cheery as I sound!**

(Raven's POV)

"Riley! Did you see that?"

He only shook his head. Of course, he didn't. But I still looked at the spot where the teen had disappearded. I looked away and kept walking, making sure not to let my guard down. I hurried my brother along. I mean...sure the guy was cute...but that's besides the point! I mean, since when is it a good idea to trust or follow a good-looking guy, that just appears and disappears, into a forrest! I mean think of every horror movie out there! It puts up a giant red flag saying 'Hey! I'm a creepy, good-looking, dude! Follow me deep into the woods!' Then there are the stupid girls who are like 'Oh, ok! You're cute so it must be ok!' Then next think you know you're dead! The bell seemed to ring as soon as Riley and I walked through the doors, waking me from my thoughts. I sighed, why had he of all people...someone I didn't even know...leave such a big impression on me? I had never met him, or anyone like him, but I couldn't shake him from my thoughts.

"Who was that?"

Throughout my whole day I thought about him. How he'd winked at me, how he'd blushed when I waved at him with a blank look on my face. Anything could have happened and I probably wouldn't have noticed. I heard my English teacher mumble something and without thinking, I answered him.

"Robin Goodfellow."

He smiled at me, giving me a 'That's amazing'.

I looked up, realizing I'd answered a question to a book we hadn't yet read. I shrugged me shoulders as everyone sttared at me.

"I've...read it...before?"

My teacher looked quite impressed, thinking I'd read "A Midsummer Night's Dream".

I thankked God the the end of the day came quickly. Riley went home with a friend, so it was just me. I kept close watch of my surrounding as I took the lonely road home. I sighed, thinking of our huge home in the woods. I wasn't complaining. I had plenty of trees to climb, and different places to practice shooting my bow. But it does get lonely when you live practicly in the middle of nowhere. I slowed down when the air around me seemed to get colder until I came to a stop. I started to grow...afraid. I know I should have freaked but I stayed calm as to cool arms wrapped themselves around my waist. A pair of soft lips brushed against my ear, but I only leaned back into his arms. I heard a chuckle, his arms tightening.

(Raven and _Him_)

"Hello, Victoria."

"M-my name's Raven."

"We both know that's not true."

He whispered in her ear.

"Who are you?"

"You may not know me, but _I_ know _you_."

She swallowed, heart beat quickened, but her face still expressionless. He traced her jaw with his lips, his breath cold against her skin, but it didn't bother her.

"You may not always see me, but I'll always be close."

"You know my name. Tell me yours."

"We'll see. I'll think about it."

"What if...I want to see you again?"

He chuckled, making her blush.

"I guess, just ask me to show myself."

"Won't I have to know your name for that?"

"I guess so. But first, close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just, do it."

She nodded once and closed her eyes, his embrace shifted and he stood in front of her. He pulled her close so that their lips were only inches apart.

"So...what's your name?"

"My name...my name, Raven, is Rowan."

"Thank you."

Rowan's eyes widened and his grip on her tighened.

"Don't ever say that to me again. Don't thank me for anything, and don't promise me anything. Understand?"

He said sternly. She nodded, a little afraid now.

"I-I'm sorry, Raven. I didn't mean to- I just can't ask anything of you is all."

"I don't understand."

"I know. But you will one day. Now what do you do if you want to see me?"

"Just ask you to show yourself."

He brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Good. I'll see you soon."

She nodded. But before she could say anything more, Rowans lips pressed against her's. his lips were soft, and cold like the rest of his skin but she still let his lips linger on her's. He pulled away and allowed himself to run fingers once through her pony-tail, then disappeared, as he had that morning.

(Raven's POV)

I walked back home and, of course, mom wanted to know who the boy I liked was! I lied, telling her that I didn't like amyone, bringing up the point that I'd never liked anyone. She only looked at me a little sadly and sent me upstairs. I lay on my bed and pulled out my laptop. I'd been working on a story for a while now. It had started with a dream I'd once had, but I let my imagination take over, adding in things I'd never heard of, people I didn't know. Some creatures were very far-fetched. But one of my favorites was a rather annoying cat, named Grimalkin. Now I could add in Rowan. I started typing, once I got going there was no stopping me until I ran out on an idea. I lookes over at my clock. _'Since when was it midnight?'_ It's the weekend. What do I care? I shut down my laptop and pulled the covers up and over my shoulders. Tomorrow I'd see Rowan again, I was sure of it.

**Me: Me rikey!**

**Raven: It was...ok...**

**Me: You like Rowan! You like Rowan!**

**Raven: SHUT UP!**

**Me: Teehee! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Oh no! I forgot my disclaimer in the first chapter! I'm sorry! I don't own any of the Iron Fey! Julia Kagawa does! I'm sorry!  
Raven: Way to go Smaticus!**

**Me: Shut up! I control you!**

(Raven and Rowan)

Raven left soon after getting ready, wanting to get to her favorite clearing as soon as possible. She'd even woken up before noon, just to get ready. She raced there as fast as she could, bringing her bow with her.

_'Might as well shoot a few arrows.'_

When Raven finally reached her safe-haven she strung and arrow, shooting a target she'd set up when she'd first found this place.

"Hey Rowan, you here?"

His arms wrapped around her once more.

"Of course I am. Didn't I tell you it'd only be that simple?"

"I guess you did. How come you don't ever let me see your face?"

He sighed.

"You don't know what I am. You won't be able to forget me."

"I've already seen you, just not up close."

"Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you."

He moved in front of her and her eyes lit up, what he didn't expect was for his to do the same.

"You're- you're Fey?"

"I'm what?"

"You don't know what you are?"

"I'm a human."

"No, you're more than that. You'll learn."

She smiled at him. He caressed her face and leaned forward, touching their forheads.

"You're so beautiful."

Raven's face glowed pink.

"N-no one's ever told me that before."

"They should."

"You really think that about me?"

He leaned forward, placing a short kiss on her lips.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Maybe, you'd better do that again. Just to be sure."

The two laughed and their lips connected once more. Raven looped her arms around Rowans neck. His hands pulling her close by the waist.

"I think that answers my question."

He smiled at her.

"Good. I'm glad it's clear."

Raven smiled at him and he smiled back.

[Riley, Raven, and Rowan]

Raven lay next to Rowan, his arms around her. He traced his lips against her neck and jaw. Her eyes closed as she sighed contently.

"Hey, Raven!"

Her eyes flew open and she sat up.

"Oh God no, not him."

"What's wrong?"

"It's my brother."

Before she could say more her brother burst through, and into the clearing.

"Hey...Raven...who's that?"

"Uhh..."

"I'm her boyfriend."

He said tracing her jaw once again. She giggled, Riley just standing with an amused look on his face.

"Wait 'till Mom hears about thi-"

"You won't say a _thing_ to Mom!"

She yelled at him, eyes flashing.

"Fine, fine."

Riley told her hands up in defeat.

"I won't tell."

"Now get out of here, Riley. This is my place."

"You're not the only one who misses him you know!"

Rowan sat to the side, not knowing what's going on, but Raven face showed complete and utter horror.

"_What_...did you just say to me?"

He eyes remained aglow instead of flashing. Riley swallowed as ice started to form on the ground around his sister.

"Raven, calm down-"

"Don't tell me to calm down! I know you miss him too, okay! But you're 'Mommy's little boy'! I was 'Daddy's baby girl'! Key word _WAS_! As in _NOT ANYMORE_! Dad's gone! Mom's not!"

Tears trailed down her face and she wiped them away furiously. Refusing to cry in front of them.

"Raven-"

Rowan tried to grab her hand but she pulled away.

"Just...leave me alone for a while, Rowan."

"But, Raven. Please. I'm not ready to let you go again just yet."

"I just want to be alone."

"Then we'll be alone together."

"I'm just going to...go."

Riley slipped away, leaving Rowan and Raven together again.

"I'd miss you too much, if you left."

Raven didn't say anything.

"Need a shoulder?"

She nodded, bursting in to tears the moment Rowan had her in him embrace. His heart plumeted watching and listening to her sobs.

"H-hey. It'll be alright! N-no need to cry!"

He tried to calm her.

"I'm sorry, Rowan. You shouldn't have to worry about me."  
"I'll _always_ worry about you, for as long as I live."

Raven tighened her grip around him.

"I know...what you said but...thank you."

"No! I told you not to thank me!"

"I couldn't help it. You've been so nice to me. I mean, you even told my brother you're my boyfriend and..."

He took one of her hands.

"I thought I was your boyfriend."

"Oh...I...I didn't know if...you wanted to be."

He chuckled.

"Has not any of those kisses meant anything to you?"

"They've meant the whole world to me."

**Raven: *Blushes***

**Rowan: *Does the same***

**Me: You two are so cute! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Yay! Thanks for the comments IronFeyFreak! They're awesome and I love new ones from you!**

**Raven: Get on with it!**

**Me: Fine! Jeez...**

(Raven's POV)

I ended up falling asleep there, next to Rowan. He chuckled and carried into my room, where I woke up in my bed.

_"What was I going to ask Mom?"_

Óh yeah! What in the _world_ Fey are.

"Mom!"

I yelled running downstairs, around noon. She called back from the kitchen, and I ran in, seeing her overloaded, I started washing the dishes to help. She smiled at me, clearly thankful for it.

"Mom...what's a Fey?"

My mother almost dropped every one of the plates she was holding, but managed to steady them once again. She studdered for a moment before setting down the plates and sat down at the table muttering something like, "I knew this day would come.", then called for my brother. He sat at the table and she started to tell us this whole big thing about the "Nevernever" and "the Summer, Winter, and Iron courts" I thought a minute and stopped my mom. I ran upstairs and grabbed my laptop, pulling up my story as I ran back downstairs.

"You mean like this stuff?"

She quickly read through the many chapters on my laptop and stared at me in amazment, asking me how I knew all this.

"I don't know. My story started as a dream but I kind of just let my imagination take over."

She looked at me a moment before whispering; "This is real. Victoria, all of _this_' she emphasized with a smile 'is real!"

I sat back, completely stunned. Then my mom explained more. How it's impossible to lie, why thank-you are two very dangerous words, that promises can take your life if not fulfilled. She explained everything. It was as if I lived there my entire life! I alredy knew this stuff. I just couldn't remember until it came out through my story. She smiled at me, in that happy, motherly way.

"What?"

She laughed a bit a tear trailing her face, still looking like she hadn't aged past seventeen. "Your Dad...is back in the Iron kingdom...waiting for us. I told him we would come home the day you two found out what you are." I started to hyperventilate.

"He's...he's alive?"

I finally got out with a huge smile. Riley just sat there shocked the entire time.

"And waiting for us? What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

[Raven, Riley, and Ally]

"Whoa, hang on there, Sweetheart. You're not ready yet."

"But you just said-"

"I know what I said, but I want to train you and your brother a bit first."

"Train us? For what?"

Riley finally spoke up.

"You two are a lot more powerful than you know."

She smiled.

"You still have a lot to learn."

Raven growled a bit crossing her arms in frustration.

"Fine."

Her mother smiled at Raven and her brother.

"I know, you want to see your father. I don't blame you. But the harder you train the faster you'll get to go home."

"Whatever, I'm going out."

"I'll come with you, Riley can come too. We can start training."

(Raven's POV)

My mom walked us out to that clearing where Rowan and I usually meet. I watched her make plants grow and freeze things, staring at her in awe.

"How do you do that?"

She smiled at me motioning me over. She told me to close my eyes and focus on the emotions and life around me. I opened my eyes again, feeling exactly what she was talking about and accidently sent a bombard of ice daggers right at my brother, who screamed. I burst into laughter, my mom trying to hide her own giggles.

"Sorry, Riley!"

I yelled as he inspected the ice I'd shot from my hand. He smiled at me yelling, 'That's so cool! Can I do that?' My mother explained how we were partial of all three courts, but our powers focused on one, mine Winter, Riley's summer.

"No wonder we never get along."

I said with a smirk. He surprised me from behind, giving me a noogie. We both laughed and he yelled, 'You know I love ya Sis!'

"Isn't it hard _not_ to love me?"

I answered. We began our own little wrestling match right in front of our mother and when we pulled away Riley and I looked at the swords our mom had dropped in front of us.

XxXMONTHS LATERXxX

(Raven's POV)

Riley and I's weapons clashed. We were both covered in sweat from a battle that had been raging on for at least an hour, neither of us growing tired. I smirked, he'd made one wrong step and I disarmed him.  
"I win."

I said cheerfully. He smiled at me, picking up his sword. This was the third match I'd won today.

"Come on, let's go home."

As we walked home I clenched my fist, freezing the ground in front of him with glamour and making him slip. He growled at me and wrapped a vine around my leg. I screamed as the plant pulled me down, cutting the vegitation with an ice shard, I sprinted away. We burst through the door, laughing. Mom soon joined us, seeing we were a mess.

"I'm going to go take a shower."

I ruffled Riley's hair and ran upstairs, jumped in the shower, making sure my I-pod was blaring. I redressed in a new outfit and laid down almost missing the rose that sat next to me. I smiled, picking it up,but the second I touched it; it froze over. I stared in horror at what I'd done. Tears formed in my eyes and Rowan walked out from the corner.

[Rowan and Raven]

"Ah! I'm sorry! You weren't supposed to cry!"

Raven just sat there trying to catch up.

"Raven? You ok?"

He held out his hand and pulled her into a hug, when she took it.

"I'm sorry, Raven. I didn't want to upset you."

"I thought I- But you-"

"It was me. I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd freak like that. I thought it would show you I was close."

"It's ok. Don't worry about it. It's no biggy."

He smiled at her.

"So what would you like to do today, Raven?"

Raven thought a minute before her eyes brightened.

"Take me to see my dad!"

She yelled excitedly. He chuckled, like it was nothing.

"Yeah, sure. Where to?"

"The Iron Kingdom!"

**Me: You brought that upon yourself!  
Raven: *Glomps Rowan* Thank you sooo much!  
Rowan: I don't know Ra-  
Raven: *Kisses his cheek*  
Rowan: *Blushes* Yeah, no problem...  
Me: *Eye roll* Get a room, you people review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Ready Rowan?  
Rowan: Are you kidding me?  
Me: Nope. I'm being completely serious!  
Rowan:O.o ...NO! NO I'M NOT READY!**

**Me: Oh well! **

(Raven and Rowan)

She hugged Rowan as tightly as she could.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He sighed, but kept his smile as Raven kissed him quickly and began to walk around her room, too excited to stay in one spot.

"What am I going to need?"

"Your bow, your sword, and some freaking fast reflexes."

Rowan told her while chuckling at her excitment. She only laughed at him, pulling the sword from her hip. Rowan jumped, not even realizing she had it.

"I'm pretty good with glamour too."

She told him with a proud smile. He smiled back, thinking about how it the world he would do this.  
_"Elysium. I could take her to Tir Na Nog and she could see her father tomorrow. But how to get her past Mab?"  
_He thought to himself. By the time he was woken from his thoughts, Raven had gathered her things and changed into a tank-top that showed the jewl studded onto her belly-button, shorts, and her converse.

"Ready, Rowan?"

She asked innocently. He Blinked, unsure of what to say, before realizing he was stuttering, staring at the sapphire that showed. He looked away blushing the slightest, trying not to show his embarrassment.  
"Y-yeah. Come on."

He pulled her by the hand to her closet. She raised an eyebrow at him until he explained about the trod the resided behind the door. He pulled her through, straight into Tir Na Nog and smiled, seeing her amazment. She twirled around, studying each individual snowflake.

"Are you cold, Raven?"

"Not at all."

This puzzled Rowan. Even full _Winter_ Fey tend to get cold in the Winter court. Why was Raven different? He pushed this aside and quickly led her though Mab's palace. Quietly? No, the moment he set foot in the castle he had Thorn guards all over him, happily announcing their prince's return. Raven's head immediatly snapped to look at him.  
"Prince?"

One of the Thorn guards silenced her, saying she had no right to even be in the presence of Prince Rowan, let alone speak to him directly. She turned on him angrily for not telling her and gave a mocking courtsey.  
"I apologize, _your majesty_."

She told him coldly before storming off to who-knows-where? She didn't know her way around, but she'd settle for almost anywhere but there. Rowan ran after her, swearing at the guards before sending them away.

"Raven, wait!"  
She only ignored him and kept walking.  
"Please, I was going to tell you!"

"When? After we saw my dad? After you take me back home tomorrow? Ever at all?"  
He flinched, thinking her almost as fierce as Mab.  
"I'm sorry. Come with me. I'll show you our gardens."  
[Mab, Rowan, and Raven]

A winter nymph came and got Rowan, saying Mab wished to see her son and his guest. He grabbed Raven's forarm and began to drag her behind him. He wouldn't let go, despite her yelling and threats. It wasn't until she pulled out her sword did he finally seem to remember who he was with.

"What is wrong with you today, Rowan?"  
He only stared dumbfounded at the bruise that began to form on Raven's arm.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking!"

A creature that could only have been a redcap poked her in the side with it's spear. Raven didn't hesitate to whirl around and slice off the brutes head.

"Serves you right."

"Hey, Raven."

"Yes?"

"Remind me not to get on your bad side."

"Shall ."

"Yeah?"

"Never get on my bad side."  
She smirked before walking away with a swing in her hips. Rowan cought himself staring at her and shook his head to get the thoughts out of his mind. He insisted Raven take his arm as they entered Mab's throne room. The winter queen looked both delighted and curious at her son. Raven walked as regally as possible, which came very easy to her. She seemed to glide across the floor.  
"Prince Rowan! How nice to see you back in court!"  
He bowed, with a blank expression.

"It's good to be home."

"Who's this? Did you finally find someone, Rowan?"  
She asked in excitment, which seemed to bother Rowan. But he turned to me and smiled.  
"I hope so."  
"I'm glad you found a Winter Fey who's caught your eye!"

Raven gave a mocking bow as Puck would.  
"With all respect, you majesty. I'm not entirly Winter Fey."  
Mab arched an eyebrow confused.  
"Oh~?"

"Yes. I'm also Summer, Winter, and Iron. I'm the daughter of Ally and Zane Goodfellow."  
"What is your name, dear?"  
"Dear?"  
Rowan thought out loud, eying Mab.  
"What are you up to, my queen?"  
"I only wish to make her comfortable. You, my dear, will be treated as royalty!"  
Raven looked stunned, making Rowan smile.

"Not what you expected, my love?"

She blushed at her new nickname.  
"Why don't you have Snow get her properly dressed, Rowan."  
"Properly dressed?"

Raven asked a little hurt. Mab chuckled.

"There is nothing wrong with the way you dress dear, but you must be freezing and royalty should be treated like it!"

Raven bowed her head. A girl came from behind her and bowed.  
"This way, your highness."

"Highness?"

"You are a Winter Princess now, no?"

"Of course she is!"  
Mab answered for her.  
"And make sure she gets a necklace to match that beautiful gem of hers!"

Raven blushed again.  
"Sapphire's my favorite..."

"Mine too dear, mine too. Have fun."

Snow led Raven from the room leaving Rowan and his mother.

[Rowan and Mab]

"What are you doing, Mab?"

"Whatever do you mean, my son?"

"That was way to nice!"  
"It's not everyday you actually fall in love, Rowan! I'm surprised you finally got over-"

"Don't say her name!"

"Fine. Just don't loose this one. She's powerful. The power of all three courts!"

Mab mused. Rowan shook his head.

"You're only being nice because you know she can overpower you if she had or wanted to."

"Well of course!"

Rowan bowed, having had enough of his mother.

"Goodbye, my queen."

She bowed her head in return.

"Son."

[Rowan and Raven]  
Rowan left the presence of his mother in search of Raven. He almost walked right past her, taking a double take before realizing it was her.

"Raven?"  
"What was that? You almost walked right past me."  
"I didn't mean to. You just...don't look like yourself is all."

"Is that a bad thing?"  
She asked, suddenly self conscious.  
"No! You look beautiful."  
She wore a floor-length white dress with a sapphire necklace. Her black hair cascading down her back, a quaint tiara sitting atop her head, bringing out her two different eyes. Rowan stared at her once again, mouth open.

"Are you ok, Rowan?"  
He shook his thoughts from his head and blushed, before bowing to her.

"I'm fine, Princess."

"Don't you start too!"

She said looking back like someone was following her.  
"They won't quite bowing or calling me princess!"

Rowan wrapped his arm protectivly around her waist, pulling her close.  
"Don't worry. It comes with the tiara."

He said teasingly, Raven lightly elbowing him.  
"Don't be smart with me, Prince Rowan."  
She mocked, walking away with him.

**Me: Sorry this is soooo late! My birthday's today and I've had a LOT going on! Sorry!  
Raven: It's about time!  
Me: I said I'm sorry!**

**Rowan: Come on Raven, calm down.**

**Raven: *Crosses arms* Fine...  
Rowan: Good Girl~  
Me: Review~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Yay! Another chapter! I hope you guys like it! Sorry it's so late~**

[Raven's POV]

Rowan walked me to the room I would stay in and told me to make myself comfortable, then to meet him in the garden. I nodded my head before he left the room. It was extrordinarily decorated with a huge king-sized bed, it's black comforters inviting and warm looking. I saw a note on the closet door.  
"Help yourself, it's all yours.  
-Mab"  
I read to myself. I shrugged, opening the door. Behind the door was an entire room full of dresses, armor, and even mortal clothes. But I new better than to wear those. I searched around finding a nice black nightgown and returned to the room where I began to change. The silk felt smooth and soft, the dark colors are just my style. I slipped on the matching robe and grabbed the blade I usually kept with me at all times, stuffing it up my sleeve, in case I ran into trouble on my way to find Rowan. I ran into a group of redcaps and instinctivly my blade slipped into my hand. Though their eyes wide with fear they bowed to me. I put the blade back in place and bowed my head. They lead me to a frozen garden where Rowan waited for me.

"Hey."  
He turned around, caught in surprise. I only looked at him a moment, waiting for him to say something.

[Rowan's POV]

I couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful in the dress (Probably something my mother put in her closet). I could see her face was growing worried, but my voice refused to leave my throat. I had never been like this! Especially not with a girl!  
"Raven I-"  
Her eyes brightened as she anticipated my answer, but it never came.  
"There are some things I need to think over."

I saw the tears in her eyes as I walked past her leaving her alone. I was confused about the way I felt. I had never felt this way before. But I guess...I guess this is how Ash feels about Meghan.

"Oh my God...this is how Ash feels for Meghan."

Did I just...

"Raven!"

I flew back down the hall in pursuit of her. Hoping that she was in her room, I knocked on the door.

"Raven? Are you in there?"

I recieved no answer. I knocked again and opened the door. The room was dark, lights off, covers untouched. _"She's not here?"_ I thought to myself. One of the thorn guards stood in the doorway.  
"She left only minutes ago, Prince Rowan."

I spun around to face the guard.

"She what?"  
He repeated what he'd just said and I shoved him aside. Running to the gardens and stood, staring at her footprints left in the snow, that were starting to disappear.

"Where are you, Raven?"

**Me: Hey. Here's the deal. My chapters may start to get shorter than normal but I'll also try to write more. So because my chapters are going to be smaller I'll write more. Deal?  
Rowan: Yeah.**

**Raven: Whatever~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Here's the next chapter!  
Rowan: Where's Raven?  
Me: You'll find out soon O' clueless one.**

[Raven's POV]

Ok, so sure I had no idea where I was going, what I was doing, or what I was _going_ to do, but I do know I couldn't stay there anymore. Clearly, I wasn't wanted and I wasn't going to stick around. I followed some sort of path that lead from the garden into the dense, frozen, woods. The slighest bit of fear shot through me at the sight of footsteps that weren't my own. I reached for my sword but before my hand felt the frozen hilt I was pulled away from my path into the bushes. I sat dazed a moment, trying to comprehend what had just happened. When I'd finally focused my vision I realized I was surrounded by all different type of Fey. Iron, Winter, Summer even. I put on the cold, uncaring act that I knew was the best thing to do.

"May I _help _you?"

[Rebels and Raven]

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean for that to be so sudden."

The Summer Fey in front of Raven apologized with a smile. She realized they wouldn't hurt her and let her expression and attitude completely change.

"It's alright, what are you doing out here?"

"Oh, it's not just us. We're The Rebels. We count ourselves as a whole different court."

"There are that many Rebels?"

Raven asked him surprised.

"A whole city! Come on, you can be one of us. That is..._if_ you agree with our cause."

Raven followed, asking many questions, though none of the new type of Fey seemed to mind.

"What are you against?"

"Ah, such a great question! We're against the laws of not being able to cross court."  
"What?"

She asked confused.  
"King Ash and Queen Meghan were of two different courts they married. But Oberon, Meghan, Ash, and Mab still forbid their people from falling in love with each other."

"That's horrible! How can they be so cruel?"  
He smiled at Raven.

"I'm glad you see things our way~ But there's one problem."

"What's that?"

"We havn't found anyone worthy enough to be our queen."

"That's sucks."

"I'm Jake, by the way."

"Raven."

She gave her name in return.

"Queen Raven, has a nice ring to it~"

"Wait...me? You want me to-? I couldn't."

"Really! You're the only one to understand our cause the second we explain it. You deserve to!"

"I don't know~"

"You could go to Elysium tomorrow."

Raven looked quizzicly at Jake.

"How'd you know I wanted to go there?"

"I- I didn't."  
"Oh...alright."

"So what do you say?"

"I'd be honored to be Queen of the Rebels."

"I knew you would!"

[Raven's POV]

I let them lead me back to where they had, in fact, built their own kingdom, all by themselves. I was amazed. But what was truly amazing was having Jake as my first leiutenant. He showed me around, where the gardens were, my room, the main hall, diningroom, livingroom, library. I had everything! Jake assured me that I'd barely have to do anything at all. Then, he showed me back to my room and insisted I get some sleep before tomorrow.

**Me: Ok. I know this chapter was really kind of stupid, but this is like to third time I've rewritten it so here ya go~**

**Raven: It's fine.**

**Me: You think so? ^-^**

**Raven: *Shrugs***


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Thanks IronFeyFreak~! It's always nice to get your awesome reviews! I'd also like to thank Victoria Tod, Naynay1130, SeductiveInnocence, and Sarah Jacobson for their comments~!  
Raven: Yeah, yeah. Just get on with it.**

[Raven's POV]

The morning was hectic! I had Rebel girls swarming around me, prepairing me for my first Elysium. They insisted everything had to be perfect. I don't blame them, considering I have to announce them as an independent court. I wore a strapless dress, ankle length, of course. The soft, white, spidersilk flowes when I walk, and in my heels the dress is at least two inches off the floor. The skirt of the dress spreads out just a little around me. Enough to make me look regal and commanding, but not as ridiculous as to make me look stupid. I sported a smile, at the thought of Rowan's face when he sees me today. I couldn't wait. The girls left when done, my makeup perfect, yet disappointingly bright, my hair swept up into a bun, two spiral curls casing my face. My ears had become pointed at the tip, a diamond necklace hung around my neck which I supposed was supposed to match the tiara that sat upon my head. I looked in the mirror at myself, something didn't seem right about all this. Not about me but about being a queen. I was nervous? I sighed.  
"Get a grip, Raven. You'll be fine."  
I scolded myself. I was being unreasonable. I mean, I'm going to see my dad again for the first time, in about 11 years.

[Jake and Raven]

A light knocking came fron Raven's door.

"Come in~"

"Wow~ You look beautiful, your highness."

Raven giggled at Jake and took the hand that he'd offered to her.

"Please just call me Raven."

"As you wish."

He told her with a mocking smile.

"Come, Elysium awaits."

XxX

[Raven's POV]

The three courts quickly got silent as my, Rebel escorted, horse came to a stop. Oberon stood, as we were in Seelie territory. Jake dismounted him own horse, handing it to one of the guards that escorted us, to assist me off my own. I stood regally, and took Jake's arm. He walked me over to where Oberon stood, Mab to his left, my father to his right. And on Mab's left her son, Rowan. I glanced at him but quickly turned my attention back to the Erlking.  
"Lord Oberon."

I was surprised by my own voice that didn't seem so. It sounded more...commanding, in charge, important even.

[Raven, Oberon, Mab, Titina, Zane, Rowan]

The Erlking looked Raven in her two different colored eyes.

"Who do you think you are to believe you may set foot in my court?"

He asked coldly, showing no expression. Raven did the same. She kept a straight face and made sure her voice was heard, yet showed no emotion.

"I am Raven Goodfellow. Daughter of Ally and Zane Goodfellow and queen of the Rebels. I'm here to announce them as an independant court and I as their queen."

Off to the right somewhere Puck to a spit take, right into an Iron Fey's face. Zane's eyes grew wide as he also stood.

"Raven, my dear!"  
Mab exclaimed happily, which made everyone stare in awe.

"Oh, shut all your mouths! Raven dear, that's where you'd gone! I was afraid Rowan had driven you away."

"With all do respect, Queen Mab, Rowan had driven me away."  
Mab whirled around to face her son, who had since grown nervous.  
"Mab, do not interrupt me."

Oberon scolded her, gaining a glare from Mab.

"If you wish to announce the _Rebels_ as an independant court I shall not stand in your way. I only ask you to sign the three courts treaty of peace."

Raven had just glamoured a pen when Zane grabbed her wrist.

"Stop this, Victoria."

She blinked, dropping the pen.  
"What did you just call me?"

"Victoria, it's your name."

"No. No! You're not worthy to speak my name!"

"Victoria-"

"That's not my name anymore!"  
"Oh, and Raven is?"

"Zane. Please move these matters with your daughter elsewhere."

The two looked at Oberon, bowed their heads, and and moved to a different location of the castle.

[Raven and Zane]

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you! I've learned to wield a sword, I'm perfect with my bow, and I can use Glamour better than you could ever imagine!"

"How did you even know about this place?"

"I had already know. Mom just told me it was true."

Zane sighed, running his hand through his bright red hair.

"You left."

Raven stated simply, tears in her eyes.

"Baby I-"

"You left Riley and I and Mom. Do you know you didn't even say goodbye to me."

"Of course I did! I was upstairs with Riley, explaining why I had to go. Then your mother started to cry again. I comforted her, telling her it wasn't truly goodbye, kissed her and..."

"You left."

"I didn't ever say goodbye did I?"

"No. You said goodbye to _Riley_. You said goodbye to _Mom_. But you didn't say goodbye to me! Not a kiss on the head! Not a hug! Not a simple 'I love you'! Not even a wave! You just left!"

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry."

Zane tried to thumb away a tear but she turned away her face.

"I didn't need you then, and I don't need you now."

"Victoria, please."

"I don't know if I can ever forgive you for that."

Zane immediatly pulled his daughter into a hug and held her wiping away her tears.

"You're going to ruin your makeup, baby girl~"

He said with his famous teasing smile.

"Listen sweetheart, I don't think you're ready to be a queen yet. And I think you know that. So, why don't you come and sit next to me and be my little Iron Princess."

"I'm not so little anymore."

The two laughed.

"No, I suppose not. But what do you say?"

She nodded her head.

"I'd like that."

Raven took Zane's arm as he lead her back through the castle.

"So where are King As and Queen Meghan?"

"Your grandparents. It seems the Rebels are a little out of things. Queen Meghan and King Ash decided it was high time your mother and I were in charge and settled for living in the Iron court, but I insisted they stay in the castle. But now, Your mother and I have taken their places, and you and your brother have taken ours."

"That's...confusing."

"Yes, yes it is."

**Me: Aww yeah! Raven may have decided to settle for Iron Princess but I'm not so sure that the Rebels will be to happy about that.  
Mab: She's to come back to the Unseelie court to be the Winter Princess!**

**Zane: Over my dead body, Mab.**

**Mab: *Mumbles* **_**That could be arranged~**_

**Me: Behave! Please rewiew~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Let's see how this works out for Raven. *Wink wink*  
Raven: I HATE HOW YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!  
Me: That's just me being awesome!**

[Raven, The Rebels, Zane, and Rowan]

Zane walked his daughter back to Elysium where everyone still waited as if nothing had changed.

"Listen everyone! After speaking with my daughter she's decided that she's not quite ready to take a queen's position!"  
Jake whirled around to look at them.

"What! Queen Raven, please. You're just a bit nervous. You can't just...not be queen!"

"I'm sorry, Jake, but my mind's made up. You'll just have to find someone else."

He sighed.

"Really hoping I wouldn't have to do this. Guards!"

Raven's previous escorts surrounded her, pulling her away from Zane.

"Dad!"

"Victoria, no!"

They dragged her away. She tried her best to fight, but each guard she beat, another took it's place.

"That'll be enough my queen, you'll be just fine!"

Jake mounted his horse and rode to the front of the band of guards.

"Say goodbye! The next time you see them will be in war!"

Tears spilled down her face. She didn't say it very loudly but he could read her lips.

"Rowan..."

Raven was forced back onto her horse and rode off, soon arriving back, where Raven was locked in her room. She sat for what felt like forever, when Jake returned.

[Jake and Raven]

"I didn't want to do that, you know."

"What do you want from me?"

He shook his head, chuckling.

"You, my dear, are going to be my best fighter."

"But I thought you-"

"Were the Rebels? Yes, we are. But not for the reason you think! We don't like any of the Fey rulers! And you're going to help us defeat them."

"Why would you want me?"

"You really don't know who you are do you, sweetheart?"

"Don't call me that!"

"But whyever not? You're quite the looker."

"Why. Do you. Want me?"

"You can use the powers of all the courts! You're one of the most powerful Fey in the world!"

He grabbed her hand.

"You could sit by me and be the soul Fey Queen."

"I would never sit by your side!"

"Then, I'll make you."  
He growled.

[Raven's POV]

Am I...getting tired? He's using Glamour on me. Is he...right? Yeah, I mean, why should Oberon rule? He's never been very kind to anyone, nor has Mab. And my father only got to his position because he married my mother who abandoned her people!  
"Of course, you're right! How didn't I see it before? I'd love to sit at your side."

He chuckled helping me off the floor and told me he knew I'd see things his way.

**Me: Raven? How could you?**

**Raven: *Dumbstruck* YOU MADE ME!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Well...you thought you knew a guy!**

**Jake: You do know me. I'm one of **_**your**_** characters after all~**

**Me: ...SHUT UP!**

**Rave: Doesn't feel so good does it?**

[Raven's POV]

I smiled at Jake who had lead me back to my throne room where he started explaining his plans for war. I listened carefully, not wanting to miss any of it. His plans were brilliant. Multiply our numbers by using glamour, convince as many Fey as possible to join our cause, then when the courts have barely any subjects left we ask for surrender. If they refuse, we attack. If they agree to come quietly and give up their crowns they'll be spared. It seemed so simple, yet very thought out. I loved it.

"We're going to win this thing."

[Jake and Raven]

"And just think, the courts are probably going CRAZY trying to make their plans and figure out battle strategies. While we Rebels already have everything planned out and could attack at this. Very. Moment."

Raven giggled happily.

"We must wait. Don't rush or this shall not work."

"We already have the numbers, your majesty! The Rebels are larger than all three courts combined!"

"And that was the same when that fool Machina tried to rule, no? We. Must. Wait!"

Jake bowed his head.

"Yes, your majesty."

He smirked at her, holding out a hand.

"Come, let us take a walk through the gardens, shall we?"

Raven giggled again, taking his hand, allowing him to walk her through the halls and to the garden. Her favorite one.

"What's all this about?"

She asked with a happy smile on her face.

"This~"

Jakes wrapped his arms around her from behind, brushing his lips against her ear, breathing down her neck. She lost her smile, all of it seeming familiar to her. She pulled away, stunning Jake who only blinked in surprise.

"What's wrong, beautiful?"

"I-I...I have a subject hearing to go to. I'll see you afterwords Jake."

She walked off leaving him, standing, alone.

[Raven's POV]

_"That was a little...creepy. But, who's done that before?"_

I thought to myself, trying as hard as I could to remember, but the name, the person, just wouldn't come to mind. I know if I see him, I'd know. But I know that I have to fight this war. And if I don't, then we're stuck under the rule of Mab, Oberon, and Zane forever. I can't have that, and I won't. The next few months was planning and training. Even protecting ourselves from Fey that tried to stop us. But most Fey that did come joined our cause, already accepting defeat. In just a few days time the war would begin. Hopefully things would go as planned and war would not be required. But if worse comes to worse we'll fight untill they have no choice but to give up.

"I believe we're ready~"

[Jake and Raven]

"Excuse me?"

"We're ready. Let's do this."

"But, your majesty, when exactly?"

"Now of course! We're ready!"

Jake smiled evily.

"Of course."

Jake started barking orders, The Rebels rushing to prepair themselves, fully, for battle. Scrambling to dress themselves in armor and gather weapons. But everyone was well trained for this moment and were ready in a heartbeat. Raven, covered head-to-toe in armor herself, mounted her horse, ready to lead her court.

"Are we ready, Jake?"

"On your command, my queen."

"Come! It's time to take the Nevernever for ourselves! Soon, no matter how it's acomplished, Oberon, Mab, and Zane's reign will end!"

The army cheered, ready for battle.

[Raven's POV]

I was at the front, atop my horse. Across the field, on horseback as well, were Mab, Oberon, and Zane. My father. I glared at the three Fey rulers certain that there would be battle and that it would be bloody.

"Give up now and no blood will be spilt!"

A teen clad in icy armor came forward from behind Mab.

[Rowan and Raven]

"Stand down, Victoria!"

Raven sat tall.

"Don't call me. By. That. Name!"

"Stop all of this! I don't want to hurt you! But I will if I must!"

"You're the one who should be worried about getting hurt~"

"Please! You don't have to do this!"

"Yes, Rowan! I do!"

Raven started her horse from a walk, to a trot, canter, into a gallop, sword drawn. Rowan raced towards her in return, the battle begining. Raven flattened backwards, Rowans sword just barely missing the tip of her nose. She sat back up and jumped off her horse, letting it run off, meeting Rowan's blade, their faces only inches apart. Their crossed swords being the only obstacle between them.

"Listen to me, Raven. This isn't you."

She spun, Rowan blocking her strike.

"Ha! Of course I'm me."

Raven blocked one of his blows.

"Stop this."

"Never! I have to do this."

Rowan sliced a deep cut in her leg, catching her as she fell.

"Look at me!"

She met his eyes, not knowing how else to get her back kissed her, hoping it would work. It must have, she kissed him back.

"You ok?"

"I'm not sure. Some idoit decided to virtually chop my leg off."

He chuckled.

"I had to."

"Help me, would you?"

Rowan helped her stand.

"STOP!"

Little by little the battle stopped until all was silent.

"This war...is ov-"

Blood dripped from Raven's armor a sword sprouting from between her ribs. The swords withdrew and she fell to her hands and knees, spitting up crimson red.

"R-Raven!"

Who other to stand behind her, the one who killed her. Of course it was...

**Me: Sucky cliff hanger but oh well.**

**Raven: I hate you...**

**Rowan: OH COME ON!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Here we g-**

**Rowan: FIX THIS!**

**Me: Ok! Ok! I'm doing it! **

[Rowan, Jake, Riley, and Raven]

Jake stood behind Raven, looking insanely happy at the bloodstained blade.

"Well now, that was easier than I thought!"

"You little-!"

"Raven?"

Riley stood mortified, looking at his sister crumpled on the ground.

"What's going on?"

"Riley, I can explain."

"Then start!"

The temperature dropped as Riley grew angrier.

"I think we'd best take care of Raven first, yes?"

"Who did this?"

Everyone pointed to, a now nervous, Jake.

"Hey there! You aren't King Zane's son...uh...are ya?"

"Yeah. I am."

He growled.

"Th-this is _your_ sister? I had no idea! Honest!"

"Don't give me that crap! You've attempted murder of the Iron Princess! Your punishment..."

Jake looked pleadingly at Riley.

"Get rid of him!"

Dozens of Fey surrounded Jake, dragging him away.

"Get my sister taken care of...NOW!"

A couple Fey rushed around. This war was over. Everyone knew it. If they had continued to fight Riley would slaughter all of them.

[Raven's POV]

I groaned as I opened my eyes and thanked GOD that the lighting wasn't bright. I had a feeling the dull pain in my chest was much worse before I passed out. I could just distinguish a figure next to me, I could tell they weren't Rowan, so there were only two posibilities left. I went for the one that seemed most likely.

"D-dad?"

He chuckled and shook his head.

"Riley?"

I asked with the biggest smile I could manage.

[Riley and Raven]

"Yeah, It's me."  
"How'd you get here?"

"Interesting story that is. I would have been here sooner, but I took the scenic route."

Raven raised an eyebrow, confused at her brother.

"I consulted your laptop and found Grimalkin."

Raven laughed.

"You followed Grim?"

"Yes, that cat is terrible."

"Technecly he's a Cait Sith."

She answered back, being smart.

"You get my point. He had me halfway around Nevernever and back. I promised that I'd dump water on him at some point."

Raven laughed making her brother smile.

"So are you ok? Or do I have to shoot the cat?"

"Am I ok?"

He asked her laughing.

"I think I should be the one asking you that question."

"Why's that?"

"Check the scare that's still healing."

Raven looked down her shirt.

"Well would you look at that...HOLY CRAP!"

Riley laughed harder as realization hit his sister, hard, in the face.

"You're going to be fine. Jake on the other hand, not so much."

"Good riddence."

"I'll see you later, Raven. Get some rest, you deserve it."

[Raven's POV]

He ruffled my hair and left. I yawned, wondering what time it was. It seemed strange that Nevernever has not set time, that it chooses when it's day or night. Either way, I was tired. But I couldn't sleep, for one reason, one thought, one person. _"Is Rowan ok?"_. That was something I actually didn't know. How long had things gone on after I blacked out? How many had died? Where am I now? The door creaked open again, a familiar voice whispering my name.

"I'm still alive...I think."

That chuckle, the chill that the air aquired when he entered a room. I smiled, knowing who was there.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

I asked.

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Dang, I was hoping I roughed you up a little, make sure you knew your place."

I teased him. He walked into the room, sitting himself at the edge of my bed.

"You ok?"

"Are you kidding me? You're not getting rid of me that easily, Rowan."

"Who said I was trying to get rid of you?"

He asked with a smirk.

"I don't understand!"

I whined, playfully, making the both of us laugh.

"How you can still make a joke out of this I'll never know."

"It's easy. I feel rather saint-like."

He raised an eyebrow curiously at me.

"You feeling ok there, Raven?"

I nodded.

"I'm better than ok. I'm holey."

He laughed.

"What medication have they put you on?"

"Nothing that I know of."

"Than you just must be pretty messed up."

"Says you!"

He smiled at me and kissed my forhead.

"Get some sleep, you're tired. I'll see you later, I promise."

**Me: I feel this story coming to an end~ I wouldn't be surprised if the next chapter is the last but I guess we'll have to see~! ((Also, sorry, this story was kind of lame. That's what happens when I get blocked.)) **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Aww naw! I have an awesome idea for this so there are still plenty of chapters to come! ((I hope))**

[Raven's POV]

It's been days since they said I could walk again, yet Rowan still insists I not go out alone. I laugh at him but let him tag along anyways. It's not like I mind. I like having Rowan walk with me. Not just because he holds my hand or kisses me here and there, but because I feel protected, I don't have to be afraid of what's not there. I don't have to fear that I'm not seeing someone following me. But...I still latch myself tightly to his arm whenever I'm in the presence of anyone with a sword. It's a little embarrasing that I'm afraid, but Rowan says that he doesn't blame me. I guess he's right. I do have a reason to be afraid, don't I? Or am I just being ridiculous? He'd must have been worried I was hurt or something because Rowan stood in front of me shaking my shoulders. I looked up at him, completely unaware that he was talking to me, or that we'd stopped walking.

"Hm? I'm sorry, did you say something?"

He sighed and sat me down on the bench that sat in one of the gardens of the Winter Palace, where I now lived. He brushed the snow from my jet black hair, only to have it replaced by more snow. He sat on his knees to look me in the eye.

"Have you been feeling alright lately?"

I only cocked my head, to the side, a little, and batted my eyes innocently at him. It seemed to stress him out, make him angry even.

"I'm not joking around, Raven! I'm really worried about you!"

I looked him in the eyes, trying to keep mine calm, kind, and pain-free.

"Are you alright?"

"I havn't felt that great lately."

What the-? What was that? I was going to tell him I was fine, but no! Curse not being able to lie! He stood up, pacing in front of me.  
"Raven! You need to tell me these things!"

"I'm sorry...I just...I didn't want you to worry."

Something made him snap. I don't know if it was because I hadn't told him I hadn't felt well or what it was but he completely went off on me.

"I've told you before! I'll always worry about you! I love you, Raven! Or at least I love Raven! I don't even know who you are anymore!"  
My eyes watered but he didn't seem to notice.  
"Can you not trust me or something? What's going on with you?"

Tears trailed my, pale, cheeks but he continued.

"You don't even seem like yourself! You're afraid of anything whith a, freaking, POINTED TIP!"  
I'd never seen Rowan like this. And he'd certainly never _yelled_ at me. Something broke inside of me. My hopes? My spirit? My dreams? My heart. I covered my mouth, with a hand, to stifle a sob before standing and, rather painfully, running away, leaving Rowan with a shocked expression on his face. Now I knew my way around and knew where I could go. I ran into my bedroom and pressed a button I'd found on the mantle of the fireplace. The fireplace rumbled backwards, revealing a flight of stairs. The short hallway, underneath, lead to a single room. One where I came when I was upset, or angry, or just needed to be alone. No one knew about it, not even Rowan. I hadn't shown anyone. It seemed to have just appeared when I was upset one day and I figured it had constructed itself just for me. I liked it's icy walls. They comforted me when I needed it. I could be myself, use my glamour to do what I wanted. I'd made a few roses blume, only for them to freeze over. I sat in the corner and cried. Cried until the hurt went away.

"What has he done now, child?"

Came a rather amused, male, voice. I looked up from my knees only meeting a gray cat.  
"G-Grim?"

I stuttered. He dragged his tail across my eyes.

"Dry your tears, my dear."

"I never thought I'd live to see the day."

"What day, my dear?"  
"The day you were nice to anyone."

We both smiled. His a wide, sharp, toothed smile I could sware I'd seen somewhere before.

"Alright, I'll give you credit for that one, but let us keep that to ourselves, deal?"

"I know better than to make a deal with you."

"Drat, you're smarter than I thought. Let's still keep this to _just_ us."

"Alright, _if_ you keep my little room here a secret."

"Fine."

"How _did_ you get in here, Grim?"  
"I'm a cat, my dear."

Then he vanished into thin air. I sat for a while, thinking about everything. What would happen to my friends back home? What would happen to Riley now that he lives in the Iron kingdom with our parents? What will happen to me? I could hear knocking from my bedroom door and the muffled call of my name. I stood and walked back to my room to answer the door. Rowan stood on the other side of the door, a guilty look in his eyes. I looked at the ground, unable to meet his eyes.  
"Hey."

He cupped my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"I didn't mean it. None of it. Except for the fact that I love you."

I stared at him a moment, not sure of what to say.

"Mab wants to see you about something. She said it was really important."

I nodded, still not able to speak. He stared at me a moment, my eyes still a little red.

"Did I...make you cry?"

"It's fine. You were angry at me. I should have told you I havn't been feeling well."

"No, it's not. You shouldn't ever shed a tear. You don't deserve to."

I smiled at him, once again able to meet his eyes. I hugged him and he whispered into my ear, his chilling breath, rolling against my neck.

"Raven Chase, may I kiss you?"

**Me: Ha ha! You must all hate me! I think I'll end the story here! Just joking! I'd have to kill myself if I did that!  
Raven: I know I want to kill you.**

**Rowan: TEASE!  
Me: *Wink* You know it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Don't worry! There's still plenty to come!  
Raven: Good! I mean...whatever. I didn't like this anyway.**

**Rowan: *Hugs her from behind* Yeah, ok. We all buy that.**

**Raven: *Smacks his arm playfully with a smile* Shut up~**

[Raven's POV]

I only blinked at him. He'd never _asked_ to kiss me before. Maybe he thought I was still angry with him. Maybe he was afraid of making me angry again. I wasn't sure the reason, but either way I didn't give an answer. At least not a direct one. I immediatly threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. It felt good, it felt real. He does love me and that kiss showed it. We pulled back, but Rowan kept me close in his embrace.

"My mother needs to talk to you."

I giggled.

"You completely just ruined the moment."

He chuckled back at me, that charming smile of him upon his face once again.

"Come, it's quite important."

I followed behind Rowan to the thrown room where he opened the door for me.

"Aren't you coming?"

He shook his head.

"She insisted you go in alone."

I looked inside, Mab waiting for me on her thrown. Smile plastered on her face, hands folded in front of her, her expression was welcoming and happy, as if I were her favorite person in the world. This scared me a little. I approached her thrown and bowed my head.

"Now, now! No need to be so formal, my dear!"

"You wished to see me?"

"Yes, yes. Come, sit."

She gestured to a seat next to her. I nodded and began towards in, my silver dress almost touching the cold, icy floor. I sat in the seat beside her and took a drink, offered by one of the servants Mab had running about.  
"Let's just get down to the chase, my dear. I'm begining to fade, Raven."

"I thought that was impossible."

"Yes, I know. I May be a Fey ruler, but unlike Oberon, more and more people forget me each day."  
"That's ashame. You were like a second mother to me."

I said honestly before taking a drink.

"That's why I want you to take my place!"

She exclaimed happily. I almost took a spit take, but, thankfully, swallowed the fruity drink instead.

"P-pardon?"

"I want _you_ to take my place and be the next queen of Tir Na Nog!"

"But, with all due respect, that was why I left the Rebels. I wasn't ready."

"That was quite a while ago, my dear! You've grown since then! I know that you're ready, I just know it."

"You think so?"

"Ah, ah, ah. I _know_ so."

I smiled and nodded my head, making Mab's smile brighten. (If even possible)  
"So it's a yes then? Wonderful!"  
"Is that all you needed me for?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! You probably want to get back to Rowan! Yes, yes! Go on and have fun!"

I nodded with a smile and left the room, Rowan still waiting for me when I was done.

"What did my mother want?"

"Let's take a walk."

He looked at me suspiciously.

"What's going on?"

He asked as I laced my fingers with his.

"Mab...Mab says she's starting to fade."

"What?"

"And...she wants _me_ to take her place."

"Raven! You can't possibly-!"

"I told her I'd do it."

He stopped himself from finnishing his sentence.

"Oh..."

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing."

I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"Sure, okay."

XxXThree Years LaterXxX

Rowan came in and bowed at my feet.

"My queen."

I giggled.

"Stop being a dork and come kiss me!"  
He stood and made his way to my throne, pulling me to my feet and locking me in his embrace, our lips finding each other. He pulled back and brushed his lips against my own, his voice only a soft whisper.

"I love you, Raven."

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

**AN: Don't kill me! But as for this story, I so far have nothing more! Maybe for special Occasions I'll add on to it but for now...it's finnished!**


End file.
